Luna and the Ring
by Neko-Yaz
Summary: Luna gets teleported through a magic ring into another dimension


Luna and the ring

Luna caressed the shimmering clear water as fish darted all about her in various ways. They seemed to think that her purple body swimsuit was the best. She lazily watched as schools of colorful tropical fish swam past, determined to get where they were going, this fine sunny Saturday. Luna was passing over the trench when she realized that she was too far inland. She reluctantly turned back to the boat. As she went, a ray of warm sunlight mystically shone into the trench, where something started shining like the stars at night. Luna, as curious as usual, treaded downward towards it against the terrible feeling she had that something was going to go wrong. As she neared it she took her snorkel out of her mouth and reached down. She scooped it up and raced toward the surface as she felt her chest tighten and her mouth trying to force itself open. She broke the surface in a shower of crystal as her lungs burned from too much air. She slowly made her way to the boat; she didn't want to drop whatever it was she had. She pulled herself up onto the white platform on the end of the boat. She waited until most of the water had left her. She dumped the contents of the snorkel. The shine was so intense at first she could not see what it was. She had to put it in the comforting shadow of her hand, and it was a ring. The ring was celestial silver with unreadable carvings; it also had a deep sea sapphire of a stone. Luna looked at it admiringly, it was the best find she or anyone in the snorkeling club had ever made. She suddenly felt that she had to wear this ring, had to! The moment the dazzling sparkle was all the way on her finger she felt icy cold, she couldn't move a muscle. There was a sudden lurch then there was a pull, it was as if the ring where dragging her, "I'm going to lose my finger if this keeps up", she shuddered. Then all went black as she fell into the glimmering sea. When she gained consciousness, (she hadn't opened her eyes yet), there was an intense heat as if she had just ran inside from playing in the snow. She opened her eyes to see 2 curious blue eyes, filled with wisdom, but were younger than the mind behind them. This girl had definitely felt a recent betrayal, for hidden away she had a defeated look. Luna groaned as a head ache came rushing onto her. The girl turned her gaze up to Luna's eyes. There was a spark of guarded relief. "What happened?" Luna weakly asked. "We found you in the river, we think you may have fallen over the falls from the look of that bump you had "replied the girl. Luna let the words sink into her groggy head before she spoke," what time is it, wait a minute we?". "Yes it's about sun high and ..." Suddenly a child's voice broke her of mid-sentence, "Katara! Come look at this!" the girl slowly rose from sitting on her knees, with a slight twinge of pain on her face, she must have been sitting a very long while. She wandered cautiously out of the tent in the light of hurry. As soon as the girl disappeared from the inside of the tent, Luna sat herself up slowly as her head started pounding, the stuff in the tent looked strange it reminded Luna of the things she had seen in her history book about Native Americans from the ice age. Are these Eskimos? Luna wondered, that can't be true, how could I get to Alaska, plus there's a warm draft coming in, I thought Alaska was cold, wasn't it? As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the tent, she saw the outline of a person in the far corner. The person realized she was looking at them and came uneasily into the light, it was a small girl. That wouldn't have been so odd if the person hadn't had solid gray eyes, no pupil to be seen. It hit Luna hard, this girl was blind, yet she knew that she was looking at her. "Where are we and who are you?" Luna asked. The small girl walked to stand closer to Luna. "Who are you!" the small girl asked forcefully in a childish voice. "I'm Luna, what's your name?" Luna asked in what she hoped was her most polite voice. "Like I'd really tell you, for all I know you could be from the fire nation!" the girl replied coldly. "Who are they?" Luna asked. The small girl looked her dead in the eye and asked, "Are you from the fire nation?" "Um, no, I kinda just asked who they were" Luna said in a sarcastic tone. The small girl pointed her finger right in Luna's face and yelled "you better watch it; you don't want to make me angry!" Luna leaned back in surprise; "I thought you were blind!" the small girl looked mutinous for a moment then she gained control of her emotions and put on a blank face. "I am blind" the small girl whispered angrily, and then turned around and stomped out the tent. Luna could hear the girl shout, "twinkle-toes! She's not from the fire nation!" Luna heard another voice, that sounded like the Childs voice shed heard earlier, say, "thanks Toph." Toph, the blind girls name was Toph; what an unusual name, Luna thought. Luna tried to stand but her legs felt weak like jelly. She rolled over and started dragging herself to opening of the tent. Luna squinted in the light of the sun; it was at the highest point in the sky. Wait hadn't that blue-eyed girl said something about sun high, that means it's about 5..." Luna ended that thought when she looked down from the sky and saw the outside. The small girl, Toph, was sitting on a boulder that was way too big for someone her size to have climbed. The blue-eyed girl was doing something next to a river; she had two boys standing next to her. That wasn't what had caught Luna's thought. There was a huge, monstrous, tremendous, sized beast of some sort munching on a tree. It had white fur, long sharp horns and 6 legs. It looked like a fuzzy elephant! Luna screamed and scrambled back into the tent. Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, Luna kept thinking over again and again. The blue-eyed girl came back into the tent asked, "what happened, are you ok!" Luna shivered, and then said in a shaky voice, "I saw a big white monster." The blue-eyed girl visibly relaxed and replied in a voice filled with relief, "oh that's Appa." Luna stared at her for a moment, "what is it?" "He's a flying bison." The girl stressed the he part. "My name is Katara, what's yours?" thank god this Katara is sociable, Luna thought. "My names Luna" Katara smiled, "what a pretty name, what does it mean?" Katara asked, like she was trying to make conversation. Luna smiled back, "I think it means the moon, you know like lunar eclipse." Katara looked hopeful, "are you from the water tribe?" Katara asked. Luna looked down at herself; sure she had a tan but her dirty blonde hair was a dead giveaway that she wasn't Native American. "No, I think my great-grandparents were from Germany" Luna looked back up at Katara and was surprised to see confusion. "What nation is Germany in?" Katara asked. "It's in Europe, are we in Asia, how do you make your hair do that, are you an Eskimo?" Luna asked her questions in rapid fire. Katara looked worried now, "I think you might have hurt your head, here let me help." Katara waved her hand over a bowl of water; a globule of water surrounded her hand and started glowing blue. Luna gasped and let out a shriek. What is this? I must be dreaming. Luna thought. Luna closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she was still staring into those same strange blue eyes.

Note from me: This is something really old.


End file.
